Residential buildings and other similar buildings are often comprised of a foundation, a plurality of vertically oriented walls, and a roof structure. A very common wood frame construction method uses wood or steel for studs and other framing members. The framing members are covered with plywood, Oriented Strand Board (OSB), sheathing panels or stucco sheathing to form the building walls. The framing/sheathing combination forms shear walls and horizontal diaphragms which resist horizontal and vertical loads applied to the structure. This form of construction is used in the majority of single family homes in the United States, as well as a significant portion of multi-family, commercial and industrial facilities. Roof structures commonly consist of joists, rafters and trusses covered by plywood, OSB or other sheathing applied as a roof deck.
Natural disasters, such as hurricanes, tornadoes and earthquakes, can result in the loss of the roof sheathing under the force of hurricane or tornado winds, and earthquake stresses, and consequent increased likelihood of collapse of the building. Loss of the roof deck or sheathing resulting from such forces weakens the roof structure and can lead to roof failures. The water damage resulting from a loss of roof sheathing or roof failures has been a major contributor to economic losses from hurricanes and other natural disasters.
One approach to providing a building structure that is more resistant to high winds and other natural disasters is the use of tie strips that are connected from the roof, down the wall, and anchored to the building foundation. Such tie strips apply a tensile strength that significantly resists the separation of the roof from the remainder of the building. Such tie strips, in the form of elongated metal straps populated with nail holes for fastening, are available from Simpson Strong-Tie®, Pleasanton, Calif.
Another system available to tie the roof structure to the foundation of a building is the use of structural fabric connected to both the roof and the building foundation. Such a product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,861 to Gnaedinger which is hereby incorporated by reference, in its entirety.
It would be advantageous if improvements could be made to the use of structural fabrics that are used to reinforce buildings.